The Reapers Are Coming
by Ben Webster
Summary: Commander Shepard and his friend Staff Lieutenant Davenport begin a race against time to prevent the extinction of the galaxy. Will they make it in time... Shep/Liara OC/Ashley
1. Eden Prime

_**DISCLAIMER**_

I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT. BIOWARE HAS THAT PRILIEDGE. THIS IS MADE PURELY FOR MY OWN BENEFIT AND FOR THOSE THAT READ IT. NO PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS STORY

"Well what about Shepard? He's a spacer, lived aboard starships most of his life."

"He's on deployment at the moment, but I can get him back."

"Good do that, along with Jason Davenport, they will go together."

"Understood, sir, but how do they know each other?"

"They fought together on Elysium"

_**Elysium 2176**_

"Get the civilians into shelter, anyone who wants to fight come with me," Shouted an Alliance soldier.

"I'll fight with you, just give me a shotgun and get out of my way!" shouted one of the civilians.

"Good man, what's your name?" asked the soldier

"John Davenport, what's yours?" replied the civilian

"Private First Class Mike Shepard" answered the soldier

"Ok, you any good with a sniper rifle? Because if you set up in the old tower, I can lead them to you and you can pick them off while I charge them with my….shotgun"

"I've seen enough people in the Alliance say something like that; You've got biotics haven't you? You're afraid of being caught by the Alliance or Conatix, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but please don't tell your CO, or anyone. I'm the only thing my family has out here to keep them safe."

"I won't"

42 hours later..

"This is the SSV Agincourt, PFC Shepard are you there?"

"Affirmative Agincourt, I've got wounded here!" replied Shepard

"Understood, we're coming son"

"Hey John, if I survive this, can you get me into the Alliance?" asked JD just before he lost consciousness

"Sure JD, I'll do my best" replied Shepard solemnly.

_**Basic Training, Nevada**_

"My name is Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs, and it is my job to make sure that you are fit to wear this uniform. I do not care that you are volunteer's. I do not care that you think you are hard. And I especially don't give a rat's fuck, what admiral's dick you sucked to get the privilege of being able to stand before me today. Those of you I find lacking will quit. And those of you who refuse to quit will have a training accident. This base suffers three training accidents a year. Unfortunate accidents that I will not hesitate to repeat if you cross me!" JD couldn't help but laugh at the last line, not believing that an Alliance gunny would kill recruits. However this brought the wrath of Gunny Gibbs

"Do you think I am funny? Do I look like a fucking comedian! Well let's see how funny you find this. That armoury is one and a half miles away. You will run to it until you can't run no more! Webster, keep pace!"

Another Alliance soldier pulled out a baton and started to beat JD until JD started to outrun the guard. He made it to the armoury, but his leg muscles were begging for him to stop. This also brought down the uncontrollable anger that was Gunny Gibbs.

"Are you quitting on me? Well, are you? Then quit, you slimy fucking walrus-looking piece of shit! Get the fuck off of my obstacle! Get the fuck down off of my obstacle! NOW! MOVE IT! Or I'm going to rip your balls off, so you cannot contaminate the rest of the world! It is my job to weed out everyone who cannot hack it, so that you don't contaminate my beloved Marines!"

JD couldn't help it, he lost control; Flaring his biotics, he threw a warp at the gunny, who was wearing a Kinetic barrier. Instead of being pissed at JD, Gibbs laughed.

"Jason Davenport, you have some balls. I might just make a soldier out of you yet…"

6 months later, JD graduated with the rank of Private Second Class. He was assigned to the 206th Infantry Battalion, and his squads commanding officer was none other than Service Chief Mike Shepard.

"PSC Davenport, I'm assigning you to second squad. They need a CO, and I know first hand that you know what you're doing. Until I clear it with Captain Hackett, I'm promoting you to Corporal"

_**8 months later**_

"So JD, what's this I hear about you and a freighter doc?" Shepard asked with a sly grin. Shepard, Davenport and 3 other marines were on board the cruiser, SSV Geneva, waiting for a briefing from Admiral Hackett.

"What can I say? I've known her for a while. It just kinda happened. We're engaged. I was wondering…." JD replied

"Wondering what?" Shepard replied, knowing where this was going

"If you would be best man…?" JD asked nervously

"Of course I will. I woulda been insulted if you picked anyone else. What ship is she on at the moment?"

"Mercy's Grasp. Its an Asari freighter but they needed a doc so Samantha volunteered"

"Lieutenant Shepard, the admiral will see your squad now."

Shepard and his squad were called in to the Flag Officers quarters where Admiral Hackett was smoking.

"Boys I'm sending you out on a mission to recapture a freighter that's been taken over by terrorists. Apparently there is a human on it and she shouldn't be there. The Freighter is called Mercy's Grasp-" Hackett started

JD couldn't listen to anymore of this, he left the room and went to the marines quarters.

"What's wrong with him, Lieutenant?" Hackett asked Shepard.

"His fiancé is the doctor on the Mercy's Grasp sir." Shepard replied

"Then he is NOT to go on this mission. I can't have him losing his cool in the middle of the mission"

"Sir, with all due respect, no. JD is one of the most powerful vanguards I have seen. Add to that the desire to save his fiancé, then if we don't take him then we are gonna take casualties"

"Very Well"

With that Shepard left to find his friend. JD was crying, holding a picture of Samantha in his hands as he did so.

"We'll get her back, Jason. I promise you this. We ride together. We die together. Bad Boys for life. Just gotta do it our self." Shepard said softly. Before JD could reply, the doors opened and 8 men stood at the door, led by Marine Seargeant Rico

"I don't know you, but you look like your about to do some crazy shit. I'm in." Rico said

"Shepard here tell you how crazy us N7 boys are. I'm definitely coming with you" Another one said.

Just then Admiral Hackett walked through the door.

"I got you a little insurance package. And don't ask. They're spies" He said before he left the room. Just then a message came through the intercom.

"Captain David Thomson, 22nd Regiment Intel and Demo. Requesting permission to tag along."

The Geneva pulled up along side the Mercy's Grasp and dispatched the marine teams. In four hours the ship was clear, and the Geneva resumed its course for Earth.

_**2 months later**_

"Congratulations, Corporal Davenport. In recognition of your meritorious conduct in the face of the terrorist party Terra Firma's attack on the civilian asari freighter, Mercy's Grasp, you are hereby promoted to Service Chief. I am aware of the personal sacrifice you made on that ship Chief. Keep up the good work. Chief Shepard, I understand that you are the man responsible for training Corporal Davenport. In light of this and your other actions as part of N7, I'm promoting you to 1st Lieutenant. Chief, I'm assigning you to the 177, leading the assault on Torfan. You will report directly to Major Kyle. Lieutenant, keep the 156 fit and ready. As of right now you are sitting on alert. That is all. Carry on Gentlemen"

_**Aboard the SSV Normandy, 2183 **_

"Hey Shepard, you know what we're doing here?" asked JD

"Not a clue JD, but I'm heading up to cockpit to see if I can find out." Replied Shepard

"Understood, I'll wait down here and play with that rifle you gave me. Hey congrats on your promotion by the way."

"Yeah, who would have thought that I would make Lieutenant Commander, well your not far behind at me Staff Lieutenant, keep it up and maybe you'll be as good as me" laughed Shepard

While Shepard was talking to Nihlus and the captain, JD was in the cargo hold practising with an assault rifle that Shepard had given him. Vanguards didn't get training with an assault rifle, but JD decided that shotgun was pointless at mid-range.

"Alenko, Jenkins, Davenport suit up, we're going planetside. On the double!" Shepard's voice came over the comm.

"What about survivor's captain?" Alenko asked

"Looking for survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon is your top priority." Replied the captain

"Hey Commander, gonna fill us in about this beacon?" Asked JD

"It's a prothean beacon, similar to the one found on Mars." Replied Shepard.

"Understood," JD replied

"Right lets waste no more time, lets get down there"

_**Eden Prime**_

"Ship perimeter secured commander," stated Alenko

"Fan out, keep your eyes open for trouble" ordered JD

"Let's move, we're not far from the Beacon" replied Shepard.

Shepard and his team moved forward in two teams, Shepard and Alenko and Davenport and Jenkins. They soon approached a long straight path…

"Hey commander, hold up, I don't like this. Jenkins, on me" shouted JD

Two drones appeared over the rocks and opened fire on Jenkins, depleting his shields and killing him. JD opened up with his assault and his biotics destroying both. Shepard came running up behind him, ordering Alenko to check on Jenkins.

"Ripped right through his shields, never had a chance" reported Alenko

"JD it wasn't your fault-" Shepard started

"That's easy for you to say, you're the Hero of Elysium. I led the assault on Torfan. I'm the Butcher of Torfan. Men die around me. Keep your distance man, or you will die to."

They carried on moving up, destroying more of those drones, until they came across a marine being chased by two…things.

"Holy shit! I think they're Geth!" whispered JD

"The Geth haven't been seen outside the Veil for more than 200 years. Why are they here now?" replied Alenko

"I dunno, but if we don't get down there now, that marine is gonna die" Shepard while crawling closer to the edge of the outcrop they were perched on. The three marines picked off the two Geth soldiers.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You the one on charge here sir?" asked the marine

"Not me, him. Commander, she wants you!" shouted JD to Shepard, who was investigating the dead Geth.

"On my way" he replied

"I'm Commander Shepard, That's Staff Lieutenant Davenport and Staff Lieutenant Alenko. What happened here…?"

"Gunnery Chief Williams. We were patrolling the outer edge when the Geth hit. I don't think…I think I'm the only one left"

"Come with us, we're looking for the beacon." Ordered Davenport

"Yes sir, its time for some payback. The beacon is just over the next hill"

The four man fire team moved toward the Beacon, only to find it wasn't there, but more Geth were.

"I've had enough of this. That stupid turian don't know what he's talking about" thought Shepard

"JD get on the horn to Normandy and get more men down here."

"Yes sir. Davenport to Normandy, Captain, Eden Prime has been invaded by the Geth. We will have a better chance with more men down here sir."

"Understood Lieutenant, I'll have teams 2-5 come down there to back you up" replied Captain Anderson

"Understood sir, thank you"

"Shepard, teams 2-5 are coming down."

"OK when they get here, they will secure the camp, while we move on and RV with Nihlus."

_**15 minutes later**_

"Ground team's reporting for duty Commander"

"Okay, listen up. The Geth have attacked the camp. You men will go and secure the camp while we move on to rendezvous with Nihlus, if you encounter anything you can't handle request orbital fire support. Do I make myself clear?" asked Shepard

"understood sir, move out men!"

Shepard's team moved toward the spaceport, when they heard a gunshot. Double-timing it, they saw Nihlus dead on the floor surrounded by Geth.

"Shepard to Team 2 Commander, what's your status?"

"They hit the camp hard Commander, no survivors." Replied Team 2 CO, Corporal Harling.

"Okay Corporal, get your men to the spaceport, Geth are crawling all over it. Come from the east and we will catch them in a cross fire."

"understood sir, we're on our way"

The Geth didn't know what was happening before they ripped apart by bullets coming from the North and East.

"Outstanding Corporal, call the Normandy and get Nihlus and your men back on board. We're gonna see if the Beacon was moved to the cargo platform."

"Understood sir, good hunting."

_**Cargo Platform**_

"Demolition Charges! The Geth must have planted them!" shouted Alenko

"Hurry, we need to find them all shut them down!" replied Williams

"JD, take Williams and hit them from the flank! Alenko, me and you will go for the charges!" Ordered Shepard.

JD took Williams along the path that run parallel to the main cargo route that Shepard and Alenko were making their way down. But the Geth were smart. 2 of them got in cover and suppressed Shepard while the others went after Williams and JD. Williams was hit 4 times.

"Ashley! No!" shouted JD

"JD! Report!" ordered Shepard

"Those synthetic bastards have got Williams, and I can't reach her! She's gonna die man!"

"Hold your position! We're coming" replied Shepard

JD thought back to all the men he lost on Torfan.

"No! No more will I let the people under my command die!" he thought. He threw a grenade round the crate he was covering behind, and taking out his shotgun, charged the Geth lines toward where Ashley was, 150 feet before him. He blew them all away, then carried Ashley toward Alenko, who was the team medic, and carried the medi-gel.

"Help her Kaiden! I can't lose any more people" shouted JD

"Set her down here! I'll save her, you two go get that last demo charge!" shouted Alenko

Shepard and JD moved toward the last charge in a bounding movement. When they got there Shepard defused it, while JD covered him.

"Hey Lieutenant Davenport, thanks for saving me," Ashley said, her voice faint after the ordeal

"Anytime, a good soldier always protects the men, or women, under his command. Can you fight?" replied JD relief sweeping through him. There was something about Ashley that made JD want to keep her safe at any cost.

"Yeah, me and the LT are on our way to you now"

"Understood, me and the Commander got the last charge, and now we are at the Beacon, head to us." Replied JD

"Actual working Prothean Tech. Unbelievable!" said Alenko, awe-struck.

"it wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up…something must have activated it,! Replied Williams, taking a step towards it.

Suddenly she was bathed in a piercing green light and was being pulled toward the beacon. Shepard threw himself at her and threw her away, but was pulled to the beacon himself.

"Shepard!" Shouted JD

"No leave him its too dangerous!" replied Alenko

"You don't give me orders Kaiden!" hollered JD, reaching toward his friend, but before he could reach him, the Beacon exploded, and the Commander was thrown from the Beacon.

"Davenport to Normandy. The beacons destroyed! The Commander is wounded! Medical emergency!" Shouted JD

"Lieutenant Davenport, its Joker. We are at the Space port. Can you make it here?"

"I'll have to won't I?" replied JD

"I'll carry him, you two cover me!" He ordered

With that, the three marines, started to head back to the Normandy, where hopefully their Commander would be alright…

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

I know have a co-writer yay me! But seriously big shout out to William War. He has some truly brilliant stories, please check them out.


	2. The Citadel

"Get him below decks, I gotta fill the captain in" JD ordered, heading to the Galaxy map where Captain Anderson was.

"Report Lieutenant" said Anderson

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" Requested JD

"Granted."

"Sir, Intel fucked up. The Geth were all over that place! The 212 has basically ceased to exist, the 50 researchers there are dead, along with Jenkins. All in all captain, the mission was a disaster!" shouted JD

"I understand, Jason. We need to head to the Citadel; the Council will want to know what happened with Nihlus and the beacon."

"Sir, respectfully, fuck the council. They don't care about us; they only care about their precious Spectre's. Well not so good are they? Ones dead, shot by another one. Sounds to me they don't have control over them"

"Jason, calm down. We still need to make our report, and Saren needs to be brought to justice. Dismissed"

"Understood sir, I'll be below decks if you need me"

The sound of automatic gunfire reverberated around the cargo hold of the Normandy, along with biotic attacks strong enough to move the Mako 3 feet. JD was annoyed at himself, he should have had his friends back, and he didn't. He felt like he had failed.

"Sir, can I have a word with you?" Asked Chief Williams

"Chief, I try and make friends with the soldiers under my command. Please call me JD" responded JD with a small smile

"Okay…JD why did you save me? You risked your own life to come get me. You should have left me there"

"No. I have lost too many men because of the orders I gave them. I made a vow after Torfan that if I could save my men, I would. Regardless of the risk to me. There's also another reason: something I can't explain. I care for you, a damn sight more than I am supposed to. I understand if that makes you uncomfortable, but I can't help it." Answered JD

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable sir, I feel something for you too. But the regs say-" started Ashley

"Honestly, I don't care about regs. Look at Mike. His parents are in the navy. So they can't be really serious about enforcing that rule. But I'm not gonna push it. IF you want it that's fine. But I understand if you wanna remain purely professional"

"I need to think about this. Give me some time. When I'm ready, I'll come by, okay?"

"Understood."

"Hey Doc, our boy's waking up" JD said with a grin

"Jesus. How much did I drink?" asked Shepard.

"About the same as Elysium, my friend. Absolutely fuck all. The beacon exploded. You went flying through the air man. You were like the Normandy, only not as majestic." JD laughed

"Fuck you man. Doc how long was I out?" replied Shepard with a chuckle

"About 15 hours, Commander" replied the ships doctor, Janine Chakwas

"It was my fault commander; I must have activated some sort of security field when I approached it. You had to throw me out of the way," replied Ashley.

"Stow it, if I hadn't been checking the perimeter, I would have done the same." JD said

"He's right Chief. You had no way to know what would happen" agreed Shepard.

"How's our XO holding doctor?" asked Anderson as he walked through the medbay doors.

"Physically he's fine. But I picked up some strange brainwave patterns, similar to REM while dreaming" replied Chakwas

"It wasn't a dream. I saw synthetics, Geth maybe. Slaughtering people. It may have been what happened on Eden Prime, stored in the beacon." Answered Shepard.

"Well we're heading to the Citadel. You can tell them what you told me. Shepard, head up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us into dock."

"Aye-aye sir"

Shepard left the medbay. JD made to follow him but the captain stopped him.

"Jason, tell me honestly. Is he crazy? Or do you believe him?"

"Sir, if Shepard decided that he wanted to get rid of the council, I would give him my shotgun. That man is never crazy. Everything he said is absolute truth"

"That's what I'm afraid of. I know Saren. He hates humans. The council may believe Saren over Shepard. JD, im promoting you to Lieutenant Commander. Officially its for carrying your CO back to the ship, unofficially its in hopes of making the council more likely to listen to us."

"Understood sir,"

JD went out to the mess hall, where Ash called him over.

"Hey LT-"

"Its actually Commander now, because I carried Mike back here, I got a promotion."

"Congratulations. I've been thinking. I wanna try a relationship with you, but I want the skipper to know first"

"Well he's in his quarters. Lets go tell him."

The couple walked over to the captain's quarters.

"Come in" came the voice from inside

"Captain, can I have a word?" asked JD

"Sure, I keep an open door policy. What's on your mind?" replied Anderson

"Erm, I know its against regs, but JD and me have strong feelings for each other. We wanna take it further. We were hoping you would be ok with it." Asked Ashley, visibly nervous.

"Sir, I understand that we could get thrown out for this. But I want this." Agreed JD

"I know nothing about it, officially. Unofficially, I'm happy for you two. I hope you last as long as the stars burn" replied the captain

"Thank you sir" the two soldiers said in unison, before heading up to the bridge.

"Would you look at the size of that ship?" asked Ashley

"The Ascension. Pride of the Citadel fleet" replied Alenko

"Yeah well size isn't everything," replied Joker, the pilot

"Speak for yourself Joker," Shepard thought, but before he could say it, Ashley got there first.

"Why so touchy Joker?" She mocked

"I'm just saying you need firepower too!" replied Joker, hurt.

"Don't worry about it, Joker. Its not size that counts, its….agility" JD replied, amused at Joker.

"Citadel Control. This is the SSV Normandy. Requesting permission to land." Joker said over the radio

"Stand by for clearance Normandy. Permission granted you may begin your approach. Transferring you to an Alliance operator." Came the reply from Citadel Control

"Roger Alliance Tower. Normandy Out."

The Normandy cruised majestically past massive turian dreadnoughts, straight for the center of the massive space station.

"Normandy, this is Alliance Tower. Please proceed to dock 422"

"When we dock, Shepard Davenport, Alenko and Williams will come with me and meet the council. Everyone else, you have limited leave while we are here. You can't leave the Presidium." Ordered Anderson.

"Understood Sir"

"Can you believe them assholes!" asked Ashley

"Calm down Chief, we knew that might happen. Lets just go see Garrus and hope he's got a lead." Replied Shepard

"Hey Shep, do we really need a Turian?" asked JD

"Jason, I know your uncle was on Shanxi, and I know he was killed when the CO of the garrison surrendered, but they are our allies now, we have to trust them. Congrats on the promotion by the way." Replied Shepard

"Understood Shep, you tell me to jump, I do it. You tell me to help a turian, I'll give him my shotgun."

"Look at that view" whispered JD, staring out toward the arms of the citadel

"You'd think they would let us join their little club," replied Shepard

"Why not? According to the old vids, we got everything they want, beautiful women, and this emotion called love" replied JD

"If you expect to get me in a tin foil mini-skirt, I want dinner first…sir" teased Ashley.

"Hey, that's against regs" chastised Shepard

"But unofficially, well done JD. Must be hard for you. After what happened."

"Why? What happened?" asked Ashley

"I was engaged once. To a beautiful woman. She was a doctor on the asari freighter, Mercy's Grasp. Terra Firma attacked it. We were sent to take the ship back. She was held hostage by the leader. I took the shot; put a round through her chest in order to take out the leader. She died in my arms. I never even got a chance to tell her I loved her. I failed her. I wasn't fast enough." Replied JD staring out toward the station

"This is back in '77. Couple of weeks later he was on Torfan. Saw half his unit get cut down by batarians who had supposedly surrendered. He climbed up on a M29 Tiger and cut them down with the machine gun. I was the reinforcing unit. He got a promotion to 2nd Lieutenant for his actions on clearing out Torfan." Replied Shepard

"Oh my god. No wonder you don't like aliens." Said Ashley.  
>"Forget it. It don't matter know. I'll work with them. I've got you now" answered JD with a weak smile.<p>

Walking towards the medical center where Garrus was, JD felt something was off.

"Hey Commander, something doesn't feel right here. Recommend we do a 2-2"

"Good idea, Jason. Alenko, Ashley, you will go in and stay low; me and Jason will come in behind you. On my mark" replied Shepard

"3,2,1, GO GO GO!"

The 4 marines stormed into the med clinic, killing the 4 thugs who had taken the doctor there hostage.

"Great timing, Commander" replied the Turian, who was covering behind a crate.

"Your Garrus? You can stay here, or come with us and take down Saren." Said JD

"Hey if your going after Saren, You may wanna get Wrex. He's a big-ass Krogan bounty hunter"

"Captain Anderson already got him; he's waiting on the Normandy. Lets head back to the Captain." Shepard ordered

They started back to the Embassy when they heard gunshots, coming from a alleyway off the main corridor.

"Alenko, take Garrus back to the Normandy. Jason, Ashley with me" ordered Shepard, unholstering his assault rifle, with JD and Ashley mirroring him.

"Where's the shadow broker? Where's Fist?" asked a hooded figure

"They'll be he-" started a turian before a shell went between his eyes.

"Are you ok miss?" asked Shepard

"Who are you?" replied the hooded figure

"Commander Shepard of the Normandy, Commander Davenport, Chief Williams."

"Im Tali'Zorah Nah Rayya, a Quarian."

"According to Fist, you have evidence about Saren. We need to bring him down."

"Looks like I can repay you for saving me."

"Hey guys as much as I would love to stay and chat, lets head back to the council. They wont be able to ignore us now." Said JD

"Agreed. Move out" replied Shepard.

"This evidence is irrefutable. Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts made to bring him in." said the Turian councillor

"Fuck that! Send in your fleet. You know he's hiding out in the Verge." Shouted JD

"We send a fleet in, he will go to ground. No, a more discreet approach is needed" replied the Salarian Ambassador.

"Commander Shepard, step forward."

"It is the opinion of the council that you be given Spectre Status."

"I'm honoured Councillor."

"Your first mission is to bring Saren in. We will forward to all relevant information to Ambassador Udina."

"This is a huge step Shepard. You're gonna need a ship and crew. Anderson come with me. I'll need your help to set all this up."

"Wait. Can't we just take the Normandy? He knows the crew, it's fast and it's quiet. Perfect ship for a Spectre." Said JD

"That's a good point. Ambassador I hereby relieve my self of command, and hand command of the Normandy over to the Spectre, Commander Shepard." Replied Captain Anderson.

"This feels like I'm stealing the ship" said Shepard.

"The crew is behind you Commander. Comms open if you want to say anything" replied Joker

"Attention Normandy. We have our orders: Find Saren. He will not hide from us. That is all. Commander Davenport, you are hereby promoted to Executive Officer."

"Get us out of here, Joker. Set course for Artemis Tau. We have our first lead" Ordered Shepard.


	3. The Blue Beauty

"Drop the Mako. We may need the firepower. Benezia may know her daughter is here. JD stays back on the Normandy." Shepard ordered

"Understood Mike. I'll be here if you need me" replied JD

Shepard, Ashley and Kaiden went down to the cargo bay, while JD went to Joker

"Joker, tell me honestly. How quick can we get down there if something goes wrong?"

"Well that depends on how bad it is."

"If I order you to get me to the surface?"

"25 seconds, give or take. Why you ask Jason?"

"I got a feeling that something is going to happen. And it's not a nice thing"

_**Therum**_

"Colossus 12 O'Clock! Kaiden light it up!" hollered Shepard.

The Mako's heavy machine gun opened up on the Mako but couldn't penetrate its Kinetic Barriers.

"Keep it suppressed! I'll see if I can get close enough to plant a demo charge on it!"

Shepard crawled out of the barely functioning Mako and made his way toward the Colossus. He pulled out a demo charge and placed it inside of the Kinetic Barriers.

As he was making his way back, the Colossus opened up with its plasma cannon. Shepard took a direct hit just as the Colossus exploded.

"Shepard! Shit Ashley contact Normandy. Tell them the Commander is wounded badly!" Ordered Alenko

"Williams to Normandy! Medical Emergency! The Commander is wounded! He's losing a lot of blood!" Ashley relayed to the Normandy.

"This is Joker, give me 15 seconds."

The Normandy roared into life, its anti-proton thrusters propelling it straight toward the ground team at well over 250,000kph.

"Jason, you were right. Shepard is wounded, badly." Joker relayed to the cargo deck.

"Understood. Wrex and Garrus with me. I'm taking command"

"Get him to Chakwas! Kaiden go with him. Ashley stays with me. We still have a mission to complete."

The Mako carried them toward the underground entrance, where Joker discovered some strange readings.

"Garrus, stay up here, and cover us with the Mako. Just in case" JD ordered.

JD, Ashley and Wrex descended down into the mine, while Garrus scanned the area in the Mako

"Are you Liara T'Soni?" JD asked

"Yes I am. Can you get me out of this thing? I activated it to hide from the Geth" replied the Asari.

"Yeah we already took care of them. I'm going to use the mining laser to bore through, ok? Don't worry I'll have you out of there soon."

The mining laser thundered into life, cutting through the debris.

"Right, lets get out of here"

"Thank you for free the good doctor. Now hand her over" ordered the biggest Krogan JD had ever seen.

"Are you in-fucking-sane? This whole place is coming down" Shouted JD

"I know. The atmosphere is perfect for a life or death struggle."

"Fuck this. Shotguns, Wrex rip him apart."

Wrex charged the Krogan battlemaster, ripping him apart, while the rest of the squad destroyed the Geth that had accompanied the Krogan.

The ground rumbled with an ominous thundering.

"Shit! Let's go before this whole place collapses around us! Joker, get your ass here, on the double mister!"

"Already above you, Jason, just picking up the Mako now"

"Move! Let's Go!"

The squad run through the collapsing ruin, as pieces of rock larger than the Mako fell around them.

As soon as they were onboard, the Normandy headed back into orbit.

"Jason, Shepard wants to see you."

"Understood Joker. Pressly, you have the bridge."

"Jason, what happened down there?" asked Shepard

"You were wounded, by a Colossus. I came down and assumed command. I got Liara on board; she's being checked over by the doc." JD replied

"Good man. Lets go fill in the council"

"Fuck you councillor! Joker lose this channel" ordered Shepard.

"Woah, Mike calm down dude. Don't make me biotically restrain you again" JD said, deadly serious.

"I'm calm. But I nearly died, so you did you. And their primary concern? The fucking ruins!"

"I know, but we got what we needed. And for an alien, she's kind of pretty."

"Any intentions there?"

"No man, you know I've got Ash, but you haven't got anyone. Just an idea, dude"

"Thanks man, she is beautiful. Lets see what happens eh? Joker, get us to Noveria, we've a matriarch to kill"

The Normandy was a hive of activity when JD went down to see Ashley.

"Hey Ash, can I have a word?" He asked

"Sure, what's up Jason?" Ashley replied

"I was looking through your file, and there's nothing there. You are a brilliant soldier, but you always seem to get shitty postings. Why is that?"

"Oh boy. Ok before I say anything, promise me you won't hate me after?"

"I could never hate you."

"Okay, my grandfather was General Williams, the CO of the garrison at Shanxi. My grandfather got your uncle killed"

JD went to the Mako, and punched it biotically. 3 times.

"He didn't get my uncle killed, those stupid people who ordered the assault did. I don't even hate Garrus, just the generals of the Turian fleets." He replied quietly.

"I'm sorry Jason, I really am" cried Ashley

"So am I. I wasn't at Shanxi, but I know that my people are to blame for the attack. If I could change it I would." Added Garrus, listening round the other side of the Mako.

Meanwhile above decks…..

"Sounds like you want to cut me up in a lab somewhere" asked Shepard, amused at Liara's naivety

"Oh goddess no! I merely meant that you would be an interesting source of study. No that's even worse!" replied Liara, flustered.

"It's ok Liara, I was only joking. I gotta go, but I'll be back soon."

"Why? I'm nothing special. I thought there was something between you and Chief Williams."

"No. She's dating my best friend. I don't want her, I want you. There's something about you. But I'm not going to force it. I want it to come naturally. I'll be back."

"Joker to Commander Shepard, we're approaching Noveria."

"Noveria control this is SSV Normandy. Requesting a vector and a berth."

"Normandy your visit was not expected. Our defence grid is armed and tracking you. State your business."

"Citadel Business. We've got a council Spectre aboard."

"Clearance granted. We will attempt to confirm when you land. If our identity can not be confirmed. Your ship will be impounded"

"What a fun bunch. I think I will take my next leave here"

"JD, if Benezia is here, I want to try and talk her down. I'm only taking Liara on this one. The ship is yours…Commander"

"Understood Shepard, shout if you need me. Good Hunting"


	4. The Ice World

_**Noveria**_

"I'm a Spectre, let us pass" ordered Shepard, hoping that his status as one of the Council's fighting elite would get him past the guards.

He was wrong; they demanded that he and his companion lower their weapons. Before he could respond, 25 marines came pouring out of the Normandy, led by JD, who flared his biotics and surrounded the guards with a biotic field.

"What the-? JD I gave you an order!" Shouted Shepard, pissed that his friend disobeyed him

"I know, but we need to do this quick. The council picked up a mayday from and STG team out on Virmire. They reckon it's got something to do with Saren. I'm going to give the same order I gave on Torfan. Any objections?" JD asked

"No, we need to get to Benezia A.S.A.P" Shepard replied.

JD turned to the marines, and Ashley. He gave her a sad smile, and then the military façade was back.

"Take them all. Leave no-one standing"

The 30-man fireteam ripped through the security forces stationed on Noveria, and slowly made their way to the garage, ordering it open at gunpoint.

They climbed into the Mako, with 6 marines climbing into the Grizzly in order to follow. En-route to where Benezia was, Ashley spoke privately to JD outside the Mako.

"JD, why did you give that order? Here and on Torfan?"

"Pass? Honestly, I gave the order on Torfan because cut down my father and rape and murder my sister on Mindoir. When I saw the private get killed by a group of Batarians who had supposedly surrendered, I lost control. I gave the order for every Batarian on the rock to be killed, because I didn't see a private, I saw my sister. Back there I gave the order because we have to catch this bitch. And if Shepard can't talk her down, I'm going to take pride in putting a shotgun round between her eye's" JD replied.

"Oi! Lovebirds! Let's go, the building where Benezia is just round the corner" Shouted Shepard, a smile on his face which died when he saw the expression on JD's face.

_**Peak 15**_

When they arrived at Peak 15, they discovered that it had been taken by Geth. Shepard and JD flew into a rage remembering Eden Prime, and killed them. JD even ripped the 'head' of one with his biotics.

"Right, engineers get this place back online, I want 2 marines to escort the engineers, the last 2 marines, with me" Ordered JD. Shepard didn't counter his order, as JD was in command of the Marine force. Even Alenko yielded to JD's command.

Within minutes, the Engineers had Peak 15 back online to 87% of operating efficiency.

"Right, Team 1 with me. Everyone else hold here. Anything comes through those doors waste it" Ordered Shepard, as JD, Liara, Ashley and he headed to the labs, to confront Saren's right-hand agent.

"Mother! Why are you doing this?" Asked Liara.

"She will not stop me Shepard. Have you ever faced an Asari commando unit before?" Replied Benezia, before flaring her biotics.

JD countered with his. While not as strong as an Asari Matriarchs, they were far more powerful than any other humans. While Benezia and JD were locked in a biotic struggle, the loser of which would be killed, the rest of the team took on the commando's.

"Left Side! Ashley Suppressing fire!"

"Shepard! Behind you!"

"Im out! Switching!"

An explosion in the middle of the room caught everyone's attention. Benezia went flying across the room, landing on the remains of her commando's with a sickening thump, before JD sent a Warp that exploded, killing the remains.

"She wanted the location of the Mu relay commander. The…just get up here." JD replied, before passing out.

_**SSV Normandy**_

"Damn it Jason! You worried me!" cried Ashley when JD woke up.

"It happened again J. You used your biotics to much and passed out." Shepard Explained.

"What about the….whatever that was?" JD asked, getting up from the medbay and devouring an high protein bar that Ashley had for him.

"It was a Rachni queen. I let her go in exchange for the location of the Relay"

"Sounds fair. One queen. Should be easy to put down if it goes wrong. So where now? Mu Relay? Or do you wanna hit Virmire."

"Joker, set course for Virmire. Addams, I need as much speed as you can get me. Saren has a date with my rifle. I would hate to be late."

Everyone filed out of the medbay except Shepard and Liara.

"Shepard, I was thinking about our previous conversation. And I want this, but I am only 106. I have never done anything like this before" said Liara nervously

"Liara, I want this as well. And don't worry. We'll take it slow. But from now on, you stay in my quarters." Shepard replied, before placing his arms around Liara's shoulders and guiding her to his room.

Below decks, Ashley was checking the ships small arms, while JD sparred with Wrex.

"So Wrex, you must have some stories to share." JD asked, deftly kicking Wrex in the face, before hooking his leg behind the Krogan's, and with the aid of biotics, throwing him to the floor.

"Heh. You fight well for a human Jason. And no stories. Go to the Quarian if you want stories."

"Pussy. You're just afraid that now I've kicked your ass, I'll laugh at your stories."

"I like you Jason. You have quads. Ok, my family lost some armour. A turian took it. I want to get it back. I don't know where it is, but I will find out."

"When you do, let me know. I'll help you get it back"

"Thank you"

Just then a message came through Ashley's terminal, which she tried to hide, hitting the wrong button and broadcasting it out loud.

"Oh, by the way. You said you were serving under Commander Davenport. We saw him on the vids here. He's hot! Later sis."

"Please tell me you didn't hear that" she pleaded

"Afraid I did, interesting choice of words, 'under me'" JD replied smiling.

"Shut up. I dint tell her."

"All Senior Officer's report to the briefing room. We are 10 minutes out from Virmire"

**Authors Note**

I know its not as good as it could be, but I want to have the entire story finished. I already have a plan for Virmire, but Feros is going to be very short, and attached to the end of the Virmire chapter. Any idea's for any side missions would be appreciated, and please rate and review. I can't get better without criticism.

I'll have Virmire up and running soon, along with a plan how to tie it together with ME2

Please keep reading, and reviewing

Ben


	5. The Waiting Army

"Right, the Council has just informed me that one of the Salarian STG teams has gone silent on Virmire. This particular team was investigating Saren. As of 1 hour ago, the Council lost contact with them. We're going in to rescue them and find out what Saren is doing. Questions?" Asked Shepard, already in his armour and pacing the communication room.

"Yeah, why are we only finding out about this now? I mean we have been investigating Saren for almost a week now and it's only now that we are finding out about this? IS the council trying to piss us off even more?" Replied JD, also in his armour and polishing his HMWA that Shepard got for him from the C-Sec requisitions officer.

"I don't know, Jason. But we can't leave them behind enemy lines. I have spoken to Admiral Hackett. The _Kilimanjaro_ is en-route to Virmire to RV with us. Just in case. You all saw the size of that ship at Eden Prime. The _Normandy_ does not have the firepower to take that beast on. Ashley, Jason and Wrex, your team 1. Liara Kaidan and I are team 2. Tali, I want you to stay on the ship and keep the engines running. I want to be able to get out of here quickly if it comes to it."

"Commander, the _Kilimanjaro_ and her battle group is here. XO Shepard is requesting permission to come aboard."

"Permission Granted. Tell her to meet me in the cargo bay."

"Aye-Aye"

With that, the team left the communications room. Wrex and Kaidan went to the cargo bay to grab their guns. JD went with Shepard to meet Hannah Shepard again. Liara pulled Ashley to one side.

"Chief Williams, can I have a word?" She asked nervously

"Sure what do you need, blue?" Ashley replied

"Well I looked through Shepard's file and its his birthday soon. I don't know what to get him. I was hoping you might be able to help me."

"Of course I can help you. Let's finish this mission and then we will see what the Req Officer has ok?"

"Thank you Chief"

"Blue, you can call me Ashley. We are practically family. We are both dating two soldiers to happen to be best friends."

Meanwhile…..

"Jason, I'm sorry. I thought you knew" Hannah said softly.

"No I didn't. I mean I knew she was ill, but I thought I had time to get back and see her. Now I have nothing, apart from Shepard." Jason replied, silent tears rolling down his face

"That's not entirely accurate. I have applied to adopt you. Technically you are my son now. This is what I came to tell you."

"Wait, me and JD are brothers? Sweet! I mean not about your mother, obviously…..Dammit I always say the wrong things" Shepard muttered.

"It's ok Mike. We have always been brother in all but name. Now we are the same. Jason Shepard"

"Actually its Jason Davenport Shepard. I though you might want to keep your family name."

"Thanks…Mom"

"Not a problem…Son"

Shepard cleared his throat. "Mom, can we borrow the _Kilimanjaro's_ Mako?"

"I can do better than that. We have onboard at this moment, the M-44 Hammerhead. We were assigned to test it. Its yours if you need it."

"Thanks mom. JD-Brother, you take the Mako and drop now. I'll learn the controls for the Hammerhead and follow you down."

"Understood Commander. Team 1 fall in."

With that, Ashley, JD and Wrex climbed into the Mako and floored it out of the cargobay. Mike climbed into the Hammerhead and realised that the controls were the same as the Mako's.

"Team 2 fall in. Time to play catch up!"

And the Hammerhead roared out chasing after its brother.

"Check out those defence towers!" Kaidan shouted over the roar of the Hammerhead's thrusters

"We will have to ta-" Shepard started just before the first AA gun exploded.

"-ke them out. I know." JD replied over the radio

The Hammerhead moved up to where the Mako was attacking a Geth Colossus. The Hammerhead let rip with its guided missiles, aiding the Mako's cannon in ripping the construct apart. The armoured convoy then moved up, taking out Geth Drones, Troopers and Juggernauts.

"Commander, I'm reading that the defence grid is down. EN-route to the Salarian base now. Out"

The Mako and Hammerhead continued toward the base, when another message from Joker came through.

"Commander, _Normandy_ has touched down at the base, but it looks like we're grounded. The Salarian captain can explain when you get here"

The Mako and Hammerhead rounded a corner and saw the camp and _Normandy_ touched down. They parked the vehicles back inside the _Normandy_ then went to talk with the captain.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Ashley asked

"Stay out 'till we can come up with a plan" the Salarian captain replied.

"Are you in charge here? What's the situation?" Shepard asked.

"I'm Captain Kirrahe, 3rd Salarian Infiltration Regiment, STG. You and your crew have just landed in the middle of a hot zone. Every AA gun within 10 miles has been alerted to your presence here."

"Well that's just great….What now?" JD asked

"We stay put until the Council sends the reinforcements we requested"

"We are the reinforcements!" Kaidan shouted, over the roaring of the waves

"What! Your all they sent? I told the council to send!" The captain replied, shocked.

"The message wasn't clear. So we had to play relay. We're all you got" JD replied.

"So what have you found?" Kaidan asked

"Saren's base of operations. He's developing a cure for the Genophage"

"How is that possible?" Wrex asked, overhearing the conversation.

"Now we definitely have to blow this place. Geth are bad enough…but Krogan? Goodbye everyone" JD muttered

"We can't destroy this place. This holds the cure for my people" Wrex said storming off.

"Is he going to be a problem?" Kirrahe asked.

"Not to you" Replied Shepard.

"See that he isn't. This mission is difficult enough as it is."

"Wrex seems pissed. Should I talk to him?" Shepard asked

"No, I'll do it. He gets on better with me." JD replied

JD walked over to where Wrex was standing, just in time to see Wrex fire his shotgun into the water.

"This isn't right, Jason. This is the future of my entire people we are talking about here. A cure to bring my people back from the brink of extinction. We can't just destroy it." Wrex pleaded

"Err, yeah we can. And we will. We have to. These aren't Krogan, Wrex. They're puppets for Saren. Is that what you want for your people? To be puppets for Saren? You were puppets for the council once. Look where that got you." JD replied

"Your right. They sterilised us as thanks for saving us. I doubt Saren will be that kind…Ok Jason you made your point. I don't like it, but I trust you. I trust Shepard too."

"I'm glad you were able to reason with the Krogan. The assault on Saren's base will be…difficult enough" Kirrahe said.

"Assault? So that means you have a plan." Shepard replied

"Indeed. The fusion core from our ship will be used to destroy the base"

"Nice. Drop that thing from orbit and its goodbye Krogan army." Ashley replied

"Unfortunately it's not that simple. The bomb must be put in the center of the base. Therefore a ground force must move in."

"That's suicide!" Kaidan exclaimed.

"More than likely, but it must be done. Commander, I need one of your people to accompany my men. We do not have sufficient numbers"

"I'll do it sir" Ashley immediately stated.

"No I'll do it" Kaidan countered.

"Stow it both of you. I'm going. That's the end of it. Understand?" JD replied.

"Good enough. Give me a minute to address my men." Kirrahe replied

"Jason, you sure about this?" Ashley asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Not at all. But Kaidan needs to arm the bomb, and you need to keep Shepard alive. So that leaves me" JD replied.

"Don't die on me brother. That's an order" Shepard replied

"Yes sir." JD replied

Meanwhile Kirrahe was giving a speech to his men.

"You all know the mission, and what is at stake. I have come to trust each of you with my life. We are trained for espionage. We would be legends! But the records are sealed. Think of our Heroes; The Silent Step, who defeated an entire nation, with a single shot. Or the Ever Alert, who kept armies at bay with hidden facts. But they are not all we are. Before the Network, there was the fleet! Before diplomacy, there were soldiers! Our influence stopped the Rachni! Our influence stopped the Krogan! Our influence will stop Saren! We will hold the line!"

"Good luck Captain" Shepard said

"And to you Commander"

Shepard, Wrex and Garrus climbed through the building separating the camp from Saren's base.

"Commander, you read me?" Kirrahe asked

"Five by Five. Let's do this." Shepard replied

"Understood. And Commander, if you see anyway to undermine the Geth, we could certainly use the help"

The three man fire team moved up, all the time listening to Kirrahe give orders to his men. Quickly they came up to a targeting outpost.

"Fire is co-ordinated on Mannovai team. We can't reach the Geth turrets! They're out of range!" JD said over the radio

"Garrus, suppressing fire! Wrex charge up that ramp. We have to knock out the Geth targeting!" Shepard ordered

"Got it!" Garrus said before opening fire with his Tsunami IX rifle. Wrex charged up the ramp and finished the job with his Armageddon X shotgun

"Jason! Turrets should be down now!" Shepard shouted into his mike.

"Thanks buddy! I owe you a beer!" JD replied

"I'll hold you to that! Move Up" Shepard Ordered

Shepard's team slowly made their way toward the base, before another frantic message from Kirrahe got their attention.

"The Geth are calling in sat strikes. Lieutenant Commander Davenport, you see anything?"

"Negative. We can't hold here much longer" JD replied

"Captain, this is Shadow. We see it. Give us 2 minutes" Shepard said.

Shepard targeted the uplink and blew it away. The Geth surrounding the uplink shut down.

"Captain, uplink is down. Shadow is pushing on." Shepard replied

The three man fire team pushed up to a re-fuelling point when JD sent a broadcast message.

"Geth flyers are pulling out to recharge. Bunker up before she comes back, because im not carrying you back," JD ordered

"Garrus, switch to your sniper and cover me and Wrex"

Garrus' fire was deadly accurate as Shepard and Wrex blew the Geth tanks apart, taking the flyers with them.

"Air threat has NOT materialized. We may be getting some help from Shadow" Kirrahe said

It wasn't long before Shadow was inside the base, and at a security station.

"A security station. We can use it to clear out the base for us, but it may be too much for the LtCom to handle." Garrus stated

"Negative, they have enough problems as it is. Just open the door's"

The doors opened and Shadow team was met with Salarians.

"Salarians? Right, the Captain said he lost some people" Garrus muttered

Shadow team fought through to a prison block, and carried on through without stopping. Eventually they reached the nerve centre of the base.

"Commander, over here! It's another beacon, like Eden Prime!" Garrus shouted

Shepard stepped into the green light and was bombarded by the complete vision. He fell to the ground to be helped up Wrex.

"Right lets go plant that bomb."

As they prepared to leave, a grinding sound drew their attention to the command deck. They were not prepared for what they found…

"You…are not Saren"

"What is that? Some VI interface?" Asked Wrex

"I don't think that's a VI" Replied Garrus

"Rudimentary creatures of flesh and blood. You touch my mind, fumbling in your ignorance. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign!"

"Sovereign isn't just a Reaper ship! It's…an actual Reaper!" replied Shepard on a general frequency, so _Normandy_ and JD could hear as well

"Reaper? A name given to us by the Protheans. In the end, what you call us is irrelevant. We simply are. Organic life is nothing but a mutation…an accident. We are eternal. We are the end of everything"

"Keep telling yourself that! I'll blow you away like the junk metal that you are" Shepard shouted, shooting the control interface.

"Lets get out of here and plant that Bomb"

Shadow team fought their way back through the base until they reached the centre.

"_Normandy_, the AA guns are offline. Bring in the bomb"

"Understood Commander"

The _Normandy_ roared overhead before banking hard to port and landing gracefully, before Kaidan and Ashley stepped out the bomb.

"Bomb is position. We're a-" Ashley started but she was interrupted.

"Mike! You there?" JD shouted

"I'm here. Get your ass back to the LZ" Shepard replied

"Negative! We got a shitload of Geth here. It's FUBAR Mike! Just plant that thing and get out of here! We'll buy you cover!"

"What? Jason no. You have to get back here!" Ashley cried

"Babe, im sorry but if I do that then y none of us will get off planet. This is the only way to keep you safe" With that JD turned off his radio

"Commander I need a couple of minutes to set up here." Kaidan replied

"Garrus, Wrex, Tali and Liara, keep that Bomb safe. Ashley come with me!"

Shepard and Williams charged up to where JD was just in time to hear the _Normandy_ lift off.

"Commander the bomb is planted and ready, you have 5 minutes before it blows. The ground team is onboard now and can assist you" Joker said

"Negative! Stand by to get us out of here!" Shepard ordered.

Between them, the Geth fell quickly, but Saren appeared.

"impressive Shep-" He started before JD shot him through the arm

"Fuck off you spiky haired prick!" JD shouted before Saren climbed onto his platform and fled the scene.

"_Normandy_, get us out of here!" Shepard Ordered

The _Normandy_ soared into position and picked up both the ground team and the Salarians.

"All right everyone, hang on!"

The _Normandy_ made orbit just in time to see the mushroom cloud that signified the remains of Saren's army.

_**The Communications Room**_

"Mike what the hell are you playing at? I told you to not get me!" Shouted JD

"Since when do I take orders from you?" replied Shepard

"Jason, even if the Commander didn't come for you. I would have. You know this" Said Ashley, her voice soft

"I know babe, but there was every possibility that none of us would have made it off"

"But we did"

JD and Ashley embraced each other, their lips pressing together in a passionate kiss, accompanied by whoops and cheers.

"Alright break it up you to. I still have to inform the council" said Shepard

But it didn't take long before Shepard hung up on them, after being told what happened at Feros.

"I can't believe those assholes! They bombed a colony from orbit! I could have saved them! They only had to give me time to get there!" Shepard cried in Liara's arms

"Mike I know. But there is nothing we can do know. They did manage to rescue an Asari, Shiala. She is being transported to us on the Alliance frigate _Omaha. _She has some information for you."

_**The Next Morning**_

"Sir, the _Omaha _is coming up alongside. Captain Webster is requesting permission to transfer a VIP" Joker said

"Permission Granted. Tell him he still owes me that beer!" Shepard replied

Shiala melded with Shepard and gave him the Cipher, a method of thinking that the Protheans used to use. It was thanks to this that Liara was able to meld with Shepard and find out their next destination

"Joker Set course for Ilos! Ignore the Council!" Shepard ordered

While Shepard was in his quarters, going over information that, according to the Alliance, he stole the _Normandy_, Liara came to him, asked him to join with her. Meanwhile, Ashley and JD were consummating their relationship in the Mako, as that was the only the place that they had free.

"All Hands, We are 5 minutes out from the Mu relay"

"JD, when we get there you will take Ashley and Garrus down with me, Wrex and Liara. We don't know what we will be facing, so I want as much firepower down there as possible" Shepard ordered

"Understood, Commander" Replied JD all business.

"All hands, this is the captain. There is a fleet of 237 Geth ships in orbit of Ilos. We have to break through this fleet. All Hands, Battle stations. Joker, Initiate Stealth systems" Shepard ordered as the _Normandy _descended into Ilos Atmosphere…


	6. Once More Unto The Breach

"Have their sensors picked us up yet?" Liara asked the panic clear in her voice.

"Stealth systems are engaged. Unless we get close enough for a visual, they won't have any idea we're here" Joker replied, calm as always when flying.

"picking up some strange readings from the planet surface" Navigator Pressly informed the bridge crew.

"Take us down Joker, lock in on the co-ordinates" Shepard ordered, but Pressly interrupted him.

"Negative on that Commander, the nearest landing sight is two clicks away"

"Yeah because we can run there and make it in time. Find somewhere closer." Ordered JD, hand in hand with Ashley.

"There is nowhere closer! I've checked!"

"Drop the Mako" Shepard commanded.

"You need at least 100m to pull off a drop like that! The nearest I can find is 20!" Pressly shouted, the distress clear in his voice.

"20 metres? No way can we make drop in there" Ashley replied.

"We got no other option, Commander. I say we go for it. But you know that's just me" JD replied.

"It's not an option, it's a suicide run. We don't-" Ashley started before Joker interrupted her with 4 simple words:

"I can do it"

"That's my boy. Shepard the pilot says we can do it so let's go. I already shot Saren once, I can't wait to do it again." JD said, already on his way to the cargo bay.

"Joker, do it. Drop us right on top of that traitorous piece of shit"

The _Normandy_ flew through the blockade, destroying a Geth frigate that was blocking the path. Joker had the ship diving at nearly 90 degrees to the ground before the Mako and Hammerhead left the cargo bay and Joker pulled back on the proverbial stick and took the ship back into orbit. The two armoured vehicles made it to the ground just in time to see a bulkhead slam shut, blocking them from following Saren. The Mako skidded to a halt while the Hammerhead landed gracefully thanks to its 3 thrusters.

"Well ain't this a pain in the ass. We have to find a way to get in the bunker" JD said, pissed that they were so close.

"Well Saren found a way to open it, so we can too" Shepard replied.

Shepard and his team proceeded on foot to a elevator, but as they got closer to it, they were ambushed by 3 Geth Armature's.

"Shit! We don't have the firepower needed to take them out" Shepard thought as he ducked behind cover. Just as he was about to give orders to his team, the Hammerhead appeared over the rubble and opened fire with its missile launchers and high velocity cannon, ripping both Armature's to shreds.

"Eyes open, Mike. I can't protect you all the time. Let me go first, you stay behind. Once it's clear, I'll call you up" JD said as he took the Hammerhead around the corner.

15 minutes later, JD told Shepard it was clear and Shepard moved into the bunker that controlled the bulkhead that was blocking the way.

Inside the bunker, Shepard and his team run into even more Geth, but thanks to a remote link, Tali was able to hack two Geth repair stations and activate two Armature's, which made quick work of the remaining Geth troops. Shepard unlocked the door, but also activated a Prothean security recorder.

"We-hidden-Cit-Cannot be stopped…CANNOT BE STOPPED!"

"Shepard, you could understand that?" Liara asked.

"Yeah, but it's not complete. Something about the Citadel and the Reapers. Let's move on. JD, we are coming out." Shepard replied.

"Understood Commander. We are in position at the door. Just waiting on you" JD replied.

Shepard, Wrex and Liara made their way back to the Mako and followed the Hammerhead deep into the, as Liara called it, "Creepy Underground Bunker". It wasn't long before they came up to a forcefield. The Hammerhead came to a stop and started swivelling, anticipating an ambush. Wrex did the same with the Mako's turret, before Shepard realized that no attack was forthcoming.

"JD take your team through that corridor and find out what's going on. See if you can find a way to lower this forcefield. We'll stay here and cover your back" He ordered

"Understood, Commander" JD replied, before he powered down the Hammerhead and went down the corridor. However within a matter of minutes, he radioed back to Shepard.

"Hey Commander, can you send blue down here? We found something that will make her day"

Liara was sent down and didn't come back for 20 minutes. In that time, the field was dropped and the Mako had moved on.

"Commander, Hammerhead en-route to your location. ETA 5 minutes." JD replied

"What the hell took you so long?" Shepard asked. But it was Liara that responded, on a private frequency.

"Sorry my love. It was my fault. We found a Prothean terminal that was speaking through a translator programme. I was absorbed by it. But I will make it up to later…"

"I can't wait my dear." Shepard replied on the same frequency, before returning to the squad frequency.

"Ok lets move out. JD, your Hammerhead is a hell of a lot faster than the Mako, so if you scout ahead. Stop when you find the Conduit."

"Understood Commander. Don't take too long" Came the reply.

With that, the Hammerhead's thrusters fired and sent the tank careening down the path at over 200kph. The Mako followed but could only manage 125kph.

Within minutes both tanks were in sight of the Conduit, and the 12 Colossi that protected it.

"Mike, swap to channel 177-Alpha" JD said

"I'm here Jason"

"On my go, make a beeline for the Conduit. I'll use the Hammerhead to cover your approach, If I can I'll come through after, but don't wait for me. Don't try and talk me out of this, it's the only way your going to make it and you know it."

"….ok Jason. But this is an order. Get your ass through that conduit."

"Yes sir"

With that, Shepard gunned the Mako's throttle while the Hammerhead lit up with cannon and missile fire taking out the closest Colossus.

"_Normandy_, this is JD! I want you to land and pick up Ashley and Garrus! Then get your butts to the 5th fleet and get them ready to jump to the Citadel! Sovereign is already on the way! I'll let you know when to come through!"

With that the Mako made to the Conduit and was flung to the Citadel. Within moments, the Hammerhead entered the Conduit, just before it closed.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Admiral, the _Normandy_ has just arrived and are requesting to talk with you." Replied the comm. officer of the _Newton_, an Alliance carrier.

"Understood. Patch them through." Replied Admiral Hackett.

"Admiral this is _Normandy_. Commander Davenport requests we prepare to jump to the Citadel. Sovereign is apparently all ready there. He will signal when its time." Joker said, all the time bringing the _Normandy _out of stealth and bringing her to Alert-1.

"Understood. All ships this is Admiral Hackett. Set status Alert-1. Prepare for battle jump to the Citadel!"

On the Citadel, Shepard, Wrex and Liara were in the elevator when it was shut down.

"Saren's locked the elevator! Suit up! We're going outside" Shouted Shepard. When everyone was ready, he shot out the window and jumped out, just time to see the Hammerhead roaring up the side of the elevator shaft.

"Shepard! Get In! Ashley and Garrus are on the _Normandy_ who is rallying the 5th fleet! We don't have time to walk! But Liara will have to sit on your lap." JD shouted.

"I won't mind that, Mike" Liara replied with a seductive tint to her voice.

The ground team climbed in, and then JD gunned the thrusters and sent the Hammerhead forward at its top speed of 325 kph.

Within minutes they were at the Citadel tower.

"Mike Go! Leave me Wrex to man the turret and we will cover your six. Now go!" JD shouted, pushing Shepard and Liara out.

Shepard and Liara entered the council chambers to see 5 C-Sec officers attacking a force of 20 Geth. Shepard and Liara used their superior equipment to kill them.

"Who are you?" Shepard asked.

"I'm Sergeant Bailey. Your Commander Shepard right? Captain Anderson told us to watch for you and help us however we could" The C-Sec officer in charge replied.

"Bailey, come with me. Rest of you men, hold your position here. Nothing comes through. Here take these grenades and this rifle" Shepard said, handing over 6 H.E.A.P grenades and his spare Thunder X rifle.

With that, Shepard Liara and Bailey made their way into the chamber, seeing Saren drop down onto his flying platform before throwing a grenade. Bailey threw Liara out of the way, taking shrapnel to his left side.

"Bailey! You ok?" Liara Asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Takes more than that to put me down!" He replied

"Saren! Stop this!" Shepard shouted

"You've lost. You realise that? Within moments Sovereign will have control of this station and it will realize that organics are useful" Saren replied

"No he won't. He will kill you and throw you to the side as he slaughters his way through the galaxy. Think of your family on Palaven. Think of the Council. Think of the 17 million inhabitants of the Citadel that YOU are going to kill. No-one else. Their deaths will be on your hands. Can you handle that?"

"What? No…..He will…URGH! He's too strong Shepard. I can't stop him"

"There is one way…..if you have the guys…"

"Goodbye Shepard. Thank you"

With that Saren raised his pistol and shot himself in the side of the head, and for a Split second, Shepard thought he could see a smile flitter across his mandibles.

"Shepard! Open the arms. See if you can get a comm. signal!" Bailey shouted

"Got it" Shepard replied.

Shepard approached the command station and uploaded the data file that Liara retrieved from Vigil.

"Vigil's data file worked! I have control and a signal is coming through"

"_Normandy _to the Citadel. _Normandy _to the Citadel. Come on Commander, don't leave me hanging" Joker's voice reverberated throughout the Council chamber

"Joker! That you?" Shepard replied.

"Yeah It's me. I'm sitting here in Arcturus with the entire 5th Fleet. Where's JD? He's supposed to give a signal of when to come through"

"Hang on Joker. There's anther signal coming through"

"This is the _Destiny Ascension_! Main drives offline, kinetic barriers down to 17%! Is anyone picking up this message?"

"Joker did you catch that?"

"Sure did Commander. You want us to come in and bail the council out, or hold back until we have a clear shot at Sovereign?"

Shepard paused, did he waste human lives on the 3 aliens, or save the full firepower of the 5th until they could have a direct shot at Sovereign? He was about to make up his mind, when a voice interrupted him.

"Joker, this is Commander Davenport! Save the Council! That's an order, Lieutenant!"

"Yes sir! _Normandy _and _Newton _are already en-route!"

With that, Shepard looked out the window to see the 5th Fleet surround the _Destiny Ascension_ and escort her away from battle.

Shepard looked down at the broken body of the turian spectre and gave a single command.

"Make sure his dead…"

Wrex and Liara jumped down and Wrex put a round through the turian's head, while Liara reported him as being dead. However the ground started shaking and Saren started to transform, but before it could be completed JD enveloped him in a biotic field and crushed him by increasing the mass inside by 500 metric tonnes. When Saren died again, Sovereign crashed, its shields fell and it lost thrusters and weapons. It was, in effect, a sitting duck. One that the _Normandy _and the Alliance fleet was all too happy to take advantage of. _Newton, Einstein _and _Hawking _launched off multiple squadrons of fighters, which formed up on _Normandy _for a torpedo run, while the dreadnoughts _Everest, Kilimanjaro _and _K2 _bombarded the giant Reaper with Mass Accelerator fire.

Finally the Reaper was destroyed and pieces rained down on the Citadel. One bit in particular was falling straight toward the tower

"Move!" Shepard shouted. He started toward the stairs, but the Reaper debris slammed into the tower before he could make it…

"Captain! We found them! They're in here!" A C-Sec officer said while moving toward JD, Wrex and Liara.

Anderson asked the question that none of them wanted to hear…

"Where's the commander? Where's Shepard?"

JD looked towards the ruins with a dejected look in his eye, while Liara burst into tears. Even Wrex was silent. But as Captain Anderson looked up he saw a shape moving…

Commander Shepard climbed over the last bit of wreckage and made his way over to his ground team…his family.

He grabbed Liara and pulled her close, their lips seeking each other out. Only when they both needed to breathe did they part to find Captain Anderson talking to JD and Wrex making his way back to the Hammerhead.

"Shepard, Davenport. The Council wants to see you. Both of you." Anderson said.

"Ambassador, Captain, Commander's. We called you all here to pay tribute to the Alliance. We will be eternally grateful for the sacrifice made by the Alliance in saving our lives" Said Councillor Tevos.

"It is the opinion of this council that the Alliance be given a spot on the Council. They have proved that they are willing to stand up and defend the galaxy." Added Councillor Sparatus.

"Commander's, who would you, want to be the human representative on the Council?" Asked Tevos

"Well, I'm picking Captain Anderson. He is a good man, willing to fight for what he believes in, and won't back down from the hard fights" Said Shepard

JD agreed as well, adding "I don't like Udina. He is too slimy."

"Very Well. The Council welcomes him…should he accept" Said Valern.

"I will Councillor's. It is about time Humanity stepped up to the plate."

"This will be a new era in Galactic peace" said Tevos

"Peace? No. The Reapers are still coming. And I won't rest until I find a way to stop them." Said Shepard

"I got your back, Mike. Just Like always." Replied JD

With that, Shepard and JD returned to the Normandy and left the Citadel, determined to find a way to finish the Reaper threat, once and for all. Little did they know, the family was going to be broken…

_**AUTHOR NOTE:**_

I realise that it's not a very long story, but more will be explained in the sequel to this, _The Reapers are Closer_. Please read and review this. Any ideas you may have will be incorporated in a re-write of it at a later date. This is literally to give background to the following stories, _The Reapers are Closer _and _The Reapers are Here!._


	7. Hidden in the Dark

"Commander, message coming in from Alliance Brass. Geth have been sighted in the Armstrong Nebula. They want us to go in and clear it out." Joker radioed down to Shepard.

"Understood Joker, set a course. What's our ETA?" Shepard replied

"Er, about 6 hours Commander. I'll let you know when we are closer and you can pick a system"

"Understood"

With the communication terminated, Shepard turned back to the transfer form in his hands, and his XO stood opposite him.

"Jason, it looks like im gonna be dropping into some heavy shit. I could really use you here" He sighed

"I know, Mike. Believe me if I could stay I would. But if I stay then it might be years before I get this opportunity again. The _St. Helens _is one of the most powerful ships built by the Alliance, and I've been given command! You know I have always wanted my own ship." Jason pleaded.

"I know, my friend. Are you going to be taking Ash with you?"

"No. She will be staying here…for now. In about a year maybe, I'll bring her over, along with a promotion. I am taking Kaidan though."

"Ok. Consider your transfer request granted."

"Thank you Mike. Tell you what. Keep me informed. The _St. Helens _is nearby that sector anyway. If you really need help get Joker to let me know and I'll come and lend a hand…or a cannon. Whatever's needed?" With that Jason snapped a sharp salute.

"You technically outrank me now…Captain. It's you I should be saluting." Shepard replied.

"How are you getting to the ship?" Shepard asked, as they walked down to the Cargo Deck to retrieve JD's gear.

"To be honest with you, I don't know. I would assume a frigate will RV with us and take me over there"

"Well your on a frigate. Joker, course change. Take us to the _SSV St. Helens_" Shepard ordered

"Err, ok. Any reason why?" Joker replied

"Yeah, we're gonna take her captain to her"

"Shit, Davenport? Bout time you got a promotion. Hey just remember who taught you to play poker"

"Yeah I do, Marine Sergeant Vega" JD replied with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll remember this." Joker replied.

Shepard and Davenport stepped out onto the Cargo deck where Ashley was working. Only Ashley, Tali and Lira remained on board.

Wrex had left the day after Sovereign's attack, saying he wanted to get the Krogan" off their fat quads" as he put it.

Garrus had return to C-Sec after being offered a promotion to Captain.

Tali was only on board, in the hopes of retrieving something worth returning to the Fleet for her pilgrimage.

Kaidan was assigned as XO of _St. Helens_ and accepted the promotion to Lieutenant Commander that had come with the offer.

"Don't worry Mike. Two of your closest friend's are in command of one of the most powerful dreadnoughts built by the Alliance. We'll look after you." JD joked, then sobered when Ashley looked up at him and noticed the 3 golden stripes on his shoulder.

"So Captain huh? Does this mean you're here to…discipline me…sir?" She asked, a seductive husk to her voice.

"No…it means I'm leaving the _Normandy_. Alliance Command has given me the _St. Helens_. We're on our way their now." JD replied.

"Oh when were you gonna tell me we got a new ship?" She asked, surprised.

"I wasn't. WE don't. I do. Kaidan as well. He's my XO. You…your staying here" JD answered, looking anywhere but into Ashley's hurt eyes.

"Oh…I see. Well congratulations. I guess this don't leave any leeway for us does it, _SIR?" _Ashley spat, before turning on her heel and returning to her station.

Before JD could reply, Joker came on the horn.

"Captain, we're coming up on the _St. Helens. _.Lieutenant Jackson reports the shakedown is complete and they can get underway as soon as you're aboard"

"Understood Joker"

With that, the _Normandy _docked with the gargantuan dreadnought and the Captain disembarked. Lieutenant Commander Alenko grabbed his gear and left this ship too.

"Joker, take us out to the Armstrong Nebula…but let's give the _St. Helens _a little welcome. Prep two torpedoes to detonate every 5 seconds until we are clear of her." Shepard ordered.

"Aye-Aye Commander. Fireworks prepped and ready already"

"Do it"

The _Normandy _departed the _St. Helens _and fired 6 salvoes of torpedoes as she worked up to FTL. On the bridge of the massive dreadnought, Captain Davenport gave one order:

"Helm, give it 10 minutes….then follow them."

_**ARMSTRONG NEBULA, 6 hours later**_

"Ashley and Tali gear up. We have identified the main Geth base. It is my belief that if we can knock that out the rest of the Geth will shutdown. Meet me in the Mako in 5 minutes." Shepard ordered.

"Joker, prepare a distress message to the _St. Helens, _but don't send it. I fully expect the Geth to launch an attack on us when we get down there, and the _Normandy _can't take a group of frigates by herself." He turned to Joker.

"Aye-Aye Commander"

With that, Joker turned to the Long Range Communication console and typed the distress message:

"_St. Helens, this is SSV Normandy! We are under attack by Geth ships! Requesting immediate assistance! Repeat immediate assistance. Current location included with message!"_

With that, Joker turned his attention to dropping the Mako. Pressly ordered the _Normandy _to alert-2 the moment the Commander left, which meant that the kinetic barriers were brought online, but the Javelin Torpedoes were not loaded and the GUARDIAN lasers were not warmed up.

It took them 3 hours but soon enough, 6 Geth frigates and a Geth cruiser came out of FTL around the planet.

"Commander! A Geth flotilla has dropped out of FTL and is dropping ground forces! Watch your heads!" Joker immediately relayed.

"I know Joker! We're pinned down here! Send the message!" Shepard replied, before the Geth jammed his signal.

Joker hit the button to transmit the distress signal, but was hit by the Geth jamming.

On the bridge of the _St. Helens_ the comm. officer relayed the distress signal to Captain Davenport.

"_St. Helens, this … SSV Normandy! We …. attack by Geth ships! Requesting …. assistance! …. immediate assistance. … location inclu…!"_

"Dammit, the Geth are jamming their transmission! ETA?" He shouted to the Pilot

"ETA 62 seconds, Captain" The pilot replied

"All hands, this is the captain. Alert-1! I repeat alert-1! The _Normandy _is under attack! Tell the fleet to ready all weapons and to bring kinetic barriers online"

The massive dreadnought came out of FTL 12,000 kilometres from the _Normandy _and her fleet immediately moved in to cover her flanks as her massive main gun ripped through one of the Geth frigates.

"Get that cruisers attention! Order all ships to fire at will!" Captain Davenport ordered.

The massive ship fired its spinal cannon at the cruiser, causing its barriers to die and gutting the ship from port to starboard. However, the Cruiser continued to fire at the dreadnought.

The frigates of the _St. Helens_ battlegroup had split into 3 groups. Group one stayed with the Dreadnought to provide anti-fighter support. Group 2 formed up on the cruiser _SSV Frankfurt_ as she attacked a group of 3 Geth frigates. The final group provided cover for the _Normandy _as she retrieved the Mako and a dirty but largely intact ground team.

"Send the following to CO _Normandy: pull out Commander. You do not have the firepower to engage. Task force 79 will cover your retreat._ Add that it's an order" Captain Davenport ordered.

Onboard the _Normandy_, Joker relayed the message to Commander Shepard. While angry that his friend was pulling rank, he was grateful that he came to the rescue.

"Commander, TF79 leader requesting permission to board." XO Pressly said.

"Permission granted"

Captain Davenport stepped aboard with a fully armed LtCom. Alenko.

"Commander, is there somewhere we can speak in private?"

"Yes sir, my quarters. Follow me"

Captain Davenport and Commander Shepard went below decks and entered the CO's quarters.

"Now then Commander, what the hell are you doing? I know you're shutting down Geth bases in this area, but leaving your ass hanging out in the wind? You know better than that!" Captain Davenport said.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" Shepard asked

"Granted."

"I'm doing my job! I don't have the luxury of a Dreadnought or her battlegroups firepower. I make do with what I have. Now, I'm grateful for the rescue, but it wasn't long ago that you were on this ship. You know how we run things."

"Yes I know. I also know that I am now in command of 9 ships, and have to look out for all those lives. So please understand where I'm coming from. Mike I know that everyone on your crew is possibly the best in the Navy. But you have to realize that you're only a frigate, and a stealth ship at that. Now I'm heading back to the Citadel. I need to report in to the 5th Fleet anyway, and the _Iwo Jima _took some fire in that last engagement."

"She was on the _Normandy's _flank, weren't she?"

"Yeah, she took a cannon round from the cruiser that was aimed for the _Normandy_. She's lost her port thrusters' and has 12 casualties. And 2 fatalities. Ensign Manahan and Private Grimes. So I'm sorry if I seem a little uptight."

"Shit, I'm sorry Jason."

"It's ok. Just keep your ass safe ok? I'm not always gonna be here. Is Ashley still pissed at me?"

"I don't know. She's hardly spoken since you left. Tali tells me she saw her crying just after you left, but since then…"

"Dammit. Alenko report to Shepard's Quarters."

"Aye Captain"

When Alenko turned up, he was informed that he was resuming his old duties aboard the _Normandy, _but would be allowed to keep his rank.

"Aye Captain. I know why this is. Don't worry. No hard feelings."

"Gunnery Chief Williams, report to my quarters" Shepard ordered.

"Aye"

When Ashley reported to Shepard's quarters, she took one look at JD and burst into tears. JD immediately went to her and held her.

"Ash, I'm sorry. I should have taken you with me when I had the chance. But I can fix that now. Gunnery Chief Williams, for outstanding actions in the pursuit of Saren, I hereby promote you to 2nd Lieutenant and assign you to serve as XO of the SSV _St. Helens. _Don't worry I'll clear it with Hackett."

"Thank you sir. Shepard, you're ok with this?"

"Yeah, think about it. I'm a soldier, you're a soldier. JD and Alenko are Biotics. So by swapping you and Alenko, we're keeping a balance."

There was a buzzing of the door.

"Come in" Shepard said.

"Shepard I was won-JASON!" Tali shouted before running to JD and hugging him

"Hehe, hi Tali. Did you need something?" JD said, caught by surprise at Tali's reaction. 

"Huh? Oh yeah. Shepard, I want a copy of that data we retrieved."

"Already sent to your omnitool, Tali. Don't you check your messages?" Shepard joked.

"Ohh, I knew that. Bosh'Tet" Tali mumbled.

"In that case, I was wondering if we are going to the Citadel anytime soon. I need to get back to the fleet Shepard. I need to hand this in."

"We are as it happens. Captain Davenport here needs to get one of his ships repaired, so _Normandy_ is gonna take her place until repairs are complete."

With that, TF79 set course for the Citadel, while 2nd Lieutenant Williams went aboard and met her crew. Captain Davenport borrowed the _Normandy's _FTL Comm. room.

"VI, open a channel to Arcturus Station, Admiral Hackett"

"Connecting"

"Admiral Hackett here. What can I do for you Comm- Captain? Why are you on the _Normandy?_"

"They were attacked by a Geth flotilla. _St. Helens _went into assist. Sir, I have transferred LtCom. Alenko back to the _Normandy _and promoted Gunnery Chief Williams to 2nd Lieutenant and assigned her XO of my ship. I needed a soldier to balance out my biotics, and Shepard needed a biotic to balance his sheer bloody-mindedness. Do you concur?" JD asked.

"Oh I concur. I know about you two, you know. And about Shepard and Liara. So does Councillor Anderson. But we have no problems with it…as long as it don't affect your duties. It won't will it, Captain?"

"No Sir. It will not affect with mine or 2nd Lieutenant Williams' duties"

"Then Carry on captain. Once you are back up to full strength get your ship to the Verge. One of our ships has gone missing in that area. I want you to find her. Tell Shepard that I want the _Normandy_ in that area too. I'll forward the orders later. Captain, I want that ship back, understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. Keep me informed. Hackett out."

"Joker, open a message to my ship please. Tell them that all of TF79, including the _Normandy_ is to report to the Citadel."

"Aye–Aye Captain. It's good to have you back"

"I'm not back Joker. Just passing through."


	8. Boldly They Rode

HEY ALL, THIS IS THE END OF _THE REAPERS ARE COMING_, BUT PLEASE STAY ALERT FOR _THE REAPERS ARE CLOSER_. IT IS A ME2 STORY SET IN THE SAME UNIVERSE. CHAPTER 1 AND 2 SHOULD BE UP SOON.

**WARNING**: CHAPTER 2 WILL BE VERY SHORT AND WILL ACT AS A FILL IN FOR WHAT HAPPENED IN _THE_ _REAPERS ARE COMING_


End file.
